Earth Sings
by Desertkitt
Summary: When Gwendal is sent to kill an intruder but finds it to be none other than an unsummoned human woman from the Maou's world, well, things get a little weird. Very Citrusy! GwendalOC Slow Uploading!
1. Scene 0

**Scene 0**

I grabbed my overly large stomach, the pain of child birth almost upon me and the pain of loosing my mate stabbing at my heart. I was almost positive I would not live through my first child's birth if the pain was always going to be this intense, if I was going to be this lonely.

Trembling I pushed my way into the Sacred house battling away the women who tried to help me. Sighing I immersed myself in the cool, tranquil waters that lapped at my belly. The water was unnaturally bright, almost aqua colored, very rare for anything except for holy, sacred waters. My light dress paled and shimmered as the water soaked the material and climbed higher and higher, reaching my breasts before I realized that I had been just been standing in awe, in comfort. The light from the pool seemed to be stroking the tears from my face.

With determination I knelt in the water with one fluid movement, trembling as the coldness of the water rushed to my shoudlers in that one, sure, fluid movement.

"Great One!" I cried out, knowing he was listening, "Great One, please give this baby more love than I have been shown! Please, please hear me and reply, give this child something more to hold onto than the thought of ruling, of leadership, of conquest and war. Give this baby someone to love, to adore, to be with and be completed. Please." I whispered, "I beg of you."

I waited for a moment. I waited for a sign, for a great booming voice to answer me. And noting came. Just silence deafening overbearing silence. Disappointed I stood, nothing had said that my prayers had been answered, I turned to leave, sure that nothing was going to change, when the waters rumbled, the light grew brighter, swirling around me, bursting into the air in a spray.

_Your wish shall be granted, but at a price._

"Name it! It shall be yours." I cried, unable to meet the light that was shining so brilliantly.

_Your own true love shall never be wholly yours. But, you will be blessed with two more children. Love them well, and come to me, as you have tonight. I will bring upon them a blessing as well, for I have taken much from you tonight, much more than you realize._

And the world returned to normal, and I was glad, for I had finally done right in my eyes.


	2. Scene 1

**Scene 1**

The bus was stifling hot, my exposed thighs itchy and sweaty against the seats. I had tied my hair back into a bun at the top of my head to bare the soft of my neck, though it hadn't helped to coll me down any. A bus full of girls, almost all had two to a seat, except for me, and no air conditioning. It was beginning to reek like the football teams changing room.

"I can't believe it!" The prep in front of me whined, "Two whole months in a stuffy Christian Camp and no boys. Two months with no boys! What am I going to do?" The girl beside her sighed and pressed her forehead against the glass, a temporary relief from the heat and mindless blabber.

"It's a Christian camp." I snorted, "And if you're really desperate, swim across the lake there."

She turned and looked at me venomously, "Just because some of us girls aren't hermits or socially retarded. You just don't understand."

I snorted, "I'm only socially retarded because of girls like you." She huffed in an indignant way and turned around to face the front again, arms folded and sank further into the seat, which must have hurt all that bare skin.

Some girl tried, and failed, to start a bus-sing-along of 'Beer on the Wall'. I turned out the window, imagining the lake. I was going to jump right in, clothes and all and swim, allowing the water to swallow me whole, engulf me, crystalize my blood and wash away the sweat. I pressed my head to the window, then removed it as the bus driver shouted. A bone jarring sway rocked the bus, we swerved and stopped along the side of the road.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, "Everyone?" After looking around for a while to make sure, she continued. "We have a flat, does anyone here have a cell phone?"

She was a little late, some cheerleader in the front already popped open her bubblegum pink razor and was talking a mile a minute.

"A flat?" One girl yelled, she was a notorious nerd, "In the middle of nowhere in CALIFORNIA, you got a FLAT TIRE?"

"Is it even possible to be in the middle of nowhere in California?" Some girl to the left of me whispered.

The bus driver reddened, "Yes, obviously it is possible." The girl clicked her phone shut. "Well?"

"Two hours." She sighed, "We have two hours to sit here, sweat and rot until a tow truck can come for us."

The bus driver sighed, deliberating. "Okay, everyone has a partner, correct?"

I sighed, _No._ But I didn't say anything, I preferred to be alone in these kind of situations.

"Well then, as long as you all take your partner and don't go more than thirty feet away from the bus, I think it's safe to get off and eat the lunches we have packed. But stay with your buddies."

"Yes ma'am!" The bus chimed together, shoving and yanking one another aside to get off first. Out of this stifling hot and into the fresh, cool air. I sat in my seat, waiting until the aisle was clear and everyone else was outside before I got up and walked out the doors.

There were a few people walking around, some girls were just breathing. No one noticed that I was here. I quickly faded into the forest, looking for the bus driver, to let her know I didn't have a partner, realizing what dangerous ground I was walking on, but I was in no rush, two hours was a long time. I could hear her loud, bass voice echoing in the forest around me but I felt relieved in the fact I could take my time and be away from all those bodies, all those people. I guess I had a slight human anxiety, but I ignored my own insecurities as much as I could to obtain a somewhat normal functioning life. After all, when a girl is eighteen, in college, and in a bus full of hormone crazy highschool students, she needs to just relax and let go her fears.

I began to trudge up a hill when I heard an oddly familiar sound. Not like one that you think 'I've heard this before' but one that calls to the inner depths of the soul, as if God had opened my ears and spoken directly into my heart. Astonished by this noise, goosebumps on my skin, I began to head further away from the bus drivers deep voice, now nothing more than an errant wind on its way passing. The forest began to close in around me, the tree roots reaching fo my ankels, but allowing me to pass easily. A fox ran across my path, stopping for a moment to take note of the danger coming its way. I smiled, but was not deterred from my calling. In my mind I imagined someone holding my hand, leading me.

And then, almost without me realizing, the ground came up around me and swallowed me whole. I floated, panicked but sated, in an all consuming darkness for eons before I felt once again the solidness of the ground beneath me. Eventually the dark subsided and my eyes drank in the most beautiful castle I will ever see. Stunned I stood there for... hours maybe, I couldn't tell. And then common sense hit me.

"Where am I?"

Curious I began to look around, wandering aimlessly, each area of this palace more beautiful than the last. I was shocked, but pleasantly surprised. "No one at home is going to ever believe me about this. Now where is home?"

I began to panic, and it finally hit me, _I have no fucking idea where I am._ I began to freak out, unable to take the fact that I was unreasonably lost in aland that I had never seen before. "Calm down," I whispered to myself, "I'll get back home... I just need to figure out where home is..."

"Well missy." A harsh voice from behind me snickered, "We could find one for you."

Startled I spun on my heel. "W-who are you?" My heart was hammering in my rib cage.

"Oh, common theives, robbers, murderers, rapists, slave traders, you know." I shuddered as the gang of about seven materialized beside the rather cute leader. I began to back away. "Boys!"

My arms were seized immediatly, the man loomed over me, the lust in his eyes apparent. "We'll take turns. Such beautiful hair, and eyes. And your skin is so dark..."

"I hate it when bad guys are cute." I hissed.

"Why is that?" He wore a smug grin, his fingers trailing up my thigh. I shivered in disgust.

"It makes me feel bad when I do this!" I used the tension of the men beside me, lifting my legs and slamming them into the face of their leader. The guys laughed as he went down, blood splattering my leg.

"You bitch!" He roared, jumping off the ground, wiping at the blood unsucessfully. I was rather proud of myself, looking at his wounds. "Boys!" Another guys came up and grabbed my legs. I had not planned ahead. "You will pay for this!" His fist caught me in the stomach with such a force I doubled over and threw up. He stood back, letting me catch my breath, letting the spots clear.

I built enough air in my lungs to scream, and I felt it split the sky.

He yanked my hair, forcing my head back "Don't ever yell like that again, or I'll have to scar that pretty face of yours."

I swallowed, though it hurt after that scream. My head pulsated, I felt weak from the punch delivered to my diaphram. Breathing was hard. He looked at me, watched me with immense pleasure.

"Have you ever been take by a man, before?"

"No." I worked around the lump in my throat, "And I'm not sure when I'll have the pleasure." I glared at him, his men tittered. Angered, he ripped at my shirt. I struggled to stop him, halted by the men at my arms. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

_It can't hurt that bad._ I mentally encouraged myself, _God never gives anything a person cannot handle._ I felt the tears course down my face anyway, red hot, angry, warm.

And then something amazing happened, I couldn't explain it if I had wanted to. A bright light shone down, and somehow, for some reason, the men let go of me, and I, blinded, sore, and light headed, began to shuffle away from them, leaning against the castle wall for support. Funnily enough, I felt safe the enitre time, wrapped in this light that I couldn't eplain, and I knew it was the same thing from the forest. I could hear it, almost, just barely, whispering in my soul that I was safe now, that I was okay.

And then I rounded the corner. A huge man, much larger than any of the punks were, was swinging a shiny, pointy sowrd at me, but that wasn't the scary part. The frightening part, the part that made me pass out, the cherry on the icing, was his eyes. They were cold, dark, solitary, and lusting for blood. I registered that he was speaking to me, his lips were really moving, his words buzzing in the back of my mind, but I was already gone, mentally. My body was just delayed in following.

I didn't know how long I had been out, maybe for just a few minutes considering I was in the same area I fainted Though onto a horse _That's new_. I grinned then looked up. The large man was standing in front of me, protecting me from something. _He has a cute butt._ I thought, then shook my head, _I must've been hit pretty hard. How can I think that at a time like this?_

And then my whole body began to work, I could hear what was being said, I could see beyond... well, the cute butt.

"No!" Came a harried voice, "We're just here for the girl, we found her first."

I bristled, I knew that voice, I knew that face. Angered I tried to stand, but the pain, the confusion, it was all still too overwhelming. I managed a feeble sitting position, mentally wishing I could be more than a damned damsel in distress. I hated playing that role.

"Found?" I was surprised to understand the man with the cute butt, his voice was... well, it gave me goosebumps, and I felt as though I was in a crappy romance novel. Like VC Andrews, something about "Lust at first sight!" Which was more than true for this situation. "What do you mean by found?"

I forced myself to speak, wanting so bad to incriminate these men, "What he means is they tried to force me to... to _be_ with them." I could hardly finish the sentence, the thought made me ill. He turned to look at me, Cute-butt man. He really was gorgeous. The picture of heroics, sword in hand, dashing, aloof. All that other good stuff.

"Is that so?" He turned back to the men, "Well, if I ever find you on the Maou's land again, I will slit you from gut to gills, understand?"

I became frightened, seeing that bloodlust in him again, the seriousness in his voice, the stance of his body, everything about him screamed that he had done, and would do again, this kind of thing. I was shocked when one of the men began to argue.

The man at sword point shut him up, "This is Gwendal, you fool! Want me to die?"

And suddenly I felt the world tip to the side, and I was falling off of it. I knew him somewhere, I was sure of it.

"Run." he said, dead pan serious, reminding me of Scar from The Lion King just a little. And they did, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. And then he turned to me. Gwendal, my personal hero. The thought made me shudder. And all I could do was stare. I couldn't help it, it was as if staring at this man for years would not help for a person to know any more, or less about him. "Where am I and who are you?"

His eyes narrowed, and it looked as if he attempted a slight, kind smile, but it looked more like a scowl. "Those are my questions, Miss. You are on the Maou's land, you answer to me."

And then the world turned upside down and dumped me into Mars. "What's a Maou? And why are you so important to him?"

HIs eyes rolled, and a flying skeleton passed over head. I froze, and all I could think was; _A FUCKING FLYING SKELETON!_

Before I could come to terms with the fact a _skeleton_ was flying over head, he was talking to me again. "We must go, I am being summoned, however, I will explain the best I can."

I couldn't get over this, this was insanity. What the Hell was going on? "Where are you taking me? Where am I? Who are you? What's a Maou?" My mind could not wrap itself around his words, around his actions. It was as if I was in slow motion, and the world was moving faster than I could think and I knew I could never catch up with it.

He tried to convince me, he was being surprisingly candid about my freezing up, and then he said something that pissed me off. "Are you not used to taking orders from a man, female? I said MOVE!"

My eyes widened in outrage. "I don't have to listen to a man, I am my own person with more intelligence than you could muster in your life-span! How dare you treat me so disrespectfully." Angered I stood and began walking away. Where to, I have no idea, not the smartest move on my part. Like I knew where I was going.

And then he apologized, which shocked me. he was nott he type of man I would place as someone who could humble themselves, even when they were wrong. I weighed my options.

_Stay here, wander around, die. Go with him, live._ I smiled at the obsurdity of my mental conversation. _Well, won't I have a hard time choosing._ I spun around, facing him, "Okay." I walked closer, and then noticed he wanted me to ride his horse.

That wasn't bad, I used to go riding all the time, but this horse did not like me, and I could tell. Gwendal, however, did not give me a choice. He grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me into the saddle before I could make any objection whatsoever. And then the worst part, he swung up behind me. Uncomfortably close. Like, so close, my body was always touching his, kind of close. I could not stop the blush that was on my face. Much to my horror and dismay, he also mentioned the ride was going to be roughly four hours.

And then I began babbling about America, and buses, and other things he would never understand, but he listened, and to my surprise, he was curious. And he told me of their customs, of Mazoku and the beings, of the Maou, of the castles and odd ways. I could honestly say that I was shocked to see such a beautiful place on this planet... If I was still on the planet, I would remind myself.

And then he asked me the most humiliating question ever.

"So, how is it you have not gained a man then, if you are of the right age and have the correct body shape?"

I was so embarrassed. How do I answer that kind of question in a way he would understand. "Umm… well… My age, for where I come from, is still really young." Which was not actually a good reason, I knew. And obviously, so did he, because he didn't shut his mouth.

"But you can have children, and you are fine to look at…" And then I was really uncomfortable, but oddly happy. he thought I was pretty, or cute, or beautiful. He found me attractive, and the butterflies in my stomach were no surprise after all this time. The blush that followed, also no big surprise there.


	3. Scene 2

**Scene 1**

The weather was slightly overcast, but the sun was bright and warm, the slight breeze a relief. I looked to see Wolfram relaxing in a tense way, watching the pool behind him for the slightest sign of life, Conrad smiling his handsome, human way at our younger brother. Gunter was absently caressing the towel he had brought with him for the Maou when Yuri decided to heed the call of the Head Priestess. I sighed, stroking my horse's dark, soft head. My one weakness, cute animals; an odd Achilles Heel for a demon.

I smiled as Conrad motioned for Gunter to come closer to the pool, the waters swirling as they did when the Maou arrived. Gunter's obsession with the King was highly unhealthy and sick. The visits of ours had become so increasingly frequent the Priestess' gave us free reign of the outer most walls. All because our Maou could not decide where he wanted to be more; here or there. The bubbles were become larger, more frequent. He was arriving any second now.

"Yuri." I whispered with the same amount of respect and love for the Maou that maybe Cheri, my mother, had.

"Gwendal!" A lesser priestess shouted as Wolfram yelled at Yuri, who came spluttering out of the clear waters.

"My Lord." She smiled at me, not bowing but I didn't care, we were in a Holy place, titles did not matter. I nodded my head, attempting some sort of friendly behavior. I watched the scene unfolding before me, Yuri in his odd clothes; snippets of their friendly and loving banter tickling my ears. I wished I could show my emotion like that... so much had made me bitter, hardened, cold. "I am supposed to let you know that there is a breech in our security."

I snapped out of my thoughts. My personality came out best in situations such as these. I may be a lesser character of the Maou's story, but I ruled the world behind the scenes of Yuri's life. I leapt upon my horse, riding towards Conrad, who rushed to my side, all ears, all attention. He too, functioned well under pressure, for a human man. "Conrad, brother, take Yuri to the Eastern Castle as quickly as possible." I looked at our king, garbed in some strange fashion, his lips not matching the words he said. Japanese, he called it, yet we heard English.

"What is wrong?" Conrad asked; the smile still on his face, probably to keep from alarming Yuri.

I felt a stab of indignation that I had not noticed the young man watching my brother and I interact before Conrad had. I waved back at the Maou, "We have a mysterious wanderer in our kingdom that the Priestess did not summon here."

He smiled and turned around, answering to the beckoning our King hailed. "In your hands, Gwendal."

"As he is in yours." I replied, swiftly turning my steed and racing off the grounds. The younger priestess had said that the person who had not been summoned was in the western parts of our country, somewhere around the Western Castle that Yuri and Wolfram had hatched bumble bears from. The little ones were adorable, but the larger one kind of gave me the creeps. Too big to be cute. Mentally I corrected my train of thoughts.

"Yuri first." I whispered to my horse, urging him faster.

The scenery passed by us in nothing more than a blur, I thanked the Original King for his grace upon me, to have bestowed such a gift as the ability I have with animals. In my worst times of need, I usually had an uncanny way of dealing with the animals, the creatures around me. Not a common gift.

An ear splitting scream rumbled through my brain, a commotion rattled my thoughts. Something was happening. I urged my horse faster, able to focus on nothing, random attacks of my brain sent miscellaneous thoughts through my mind.

The clatter of my steed's hooves on the brick, magnificent walk-way to the castle, shifted my mind onto a single target; my thoughts narrowed in on this one intruder.

This was territory I knew and covered, this was land I mastered as skillfully as any swordsman his knife or bowman his bow. I jumped from my horse; using stealth was foremost in a situation such as this. Carefully I drew my weapon, everything was dangerous and life threatening until proven otherwise.

There was a gasp, and something mumbled that I couldn't quite understand. A soft scraping noise was being made again and again as the intruder came closer to the corner I had been poised behind.

_Closer._ I urged, _Just a little closer, and this will all be over._ My grip around the hilt tightened as my excitement and anticipation built. For who, any longer, had the gall to just be on the Maou's land without the okay of his decree?

_None other than a murderer._ I hissed, my loyalty and love for the Maou creating a disgusted hate for this being who wished harm on my master and king.

There was a scuffle, and I stepped from my hiding place, pausing before the attack, knowing that, before I mutilate this creature I should be able to visually place who it was, and who hired it.

I was excepting someone vicious, someone horrible and strong. I was not expecting the soft, delicate skin of a woman, nor the green eyes that gazed up at me in such terror I immediately knew that there was no reason to attack. Hesitantly I lowered my sword, her eyes never leaving my own. It was unnerving, no one but my mother and Anissina looked at me so intensely, everyone else was afraid to.

Startled I completely had put away my weapon, holding my hands in a form of harmlessness.

"I am Gwendal, I am here to help you. What is your name?" nothing, she had actually started to pale. "Miss, your name? Do you know where you are?"

And then she passed out. Alarmed I rushed to her, taking her hand in mine, finally noticing something besides her eyes. Her hair was a brass-gold color, her skin was pale, but with more of an olive color than a really white toned person. She was human, and was wearing clothes just as outlandish as the Maou. Her skin was cut and bruised, her clothes were torn and dirty.

And then it hit me I was alone with this person, our mystery intruder. Nothing more than a harmless woman who passed out at the sight of a man made for war. Some where in me I felt a bit of sorrow for the fact that she, a stranger, feared me as well as any who had ever known me; my reputation was a blessing and a curse. People either feared and respected me, or feared and hated me. The Maou just seemed to be fearful and confused.

Though he needn't be, I dedicated my life to him long ago, before he even knew, and I even knew, that he was to be King. In fact, the moment I first met him, when he proposed to Wolfram, I knew I was loyal. If a bit disappointed. I had wanted to be the next Maou so badly, and the possibility of being elected was so very near at hand, too.

I sighed, the sun hot and warm above us, my clothing restricting my ability to cool off. I huffed, picking the girl up, amazed, once again, at the frailty of humans. But, she was a beautiful… I shook my head of the thought. She was still a suspect for the attempt to murder the Maou.

Shocked at the thought, I noticed swelling around her wrists, in an oddly familiar pattern. I wrapped my fingers around her wrist, and then realized she was the one who had screamed. The clatter of feet had snapped me from my musings over this female. Calmly I raised my gaze to a couple ruffians who looked worse for wear.

"What have we here?" I asked no one, drawing to my full height, placing a hand on my sword to emphasis their mistake to be on the royal grounds, "A couple of trespassers? Should I kill them?" I smiled wickedly, drawing my sword and placing it under one mans chin so fast they didn't have the time to blink.

"No!" He blurted out, gulping against the stress of the situation. "We're just here for the girl, we found her first."

This piqued my interest, "Found?" I mused, pressing my sword a little closer to the man, "what do you mean by 'found'?"

"What he means," Came a voice that startled me, "Is that they had tried to force me to…" her voice cracked "...to... _be_ with them."

I looked at the girl, who was still pale, more angry than frightened now. "Is that so?" I asked her, turning back to the men.

"Well," I hissed, "If I ever find you on the Maou's land again, I will slit you from gut to gills, understand?" I waved with my sword to indicate exactly what 'gut to gills' meant.

The man who was standing off to the side began to argue when his friend silenced him, "This is Gwendal, you fool! Want me to die?"

They both looked at me as I withdrew my sword, sheathing it. "Run." I commanded, amused as they obeyed.

The sound of shuffling made me look to the woman behind me.

I rolled my eyes, holding back a sigh as she scrutinized me, as if awed and confused. "Where am I and who are you?"

I smiled, shaking my head, "Those are my question, Miss. You are on the Maou's land, you answer to me."

She looked confused, "What's a 'Maou'? And why are you so important to him?"

I looked to the sky as a skeleton passed overhead, clacking away madly.

I groaned inwardly, looking at the girl and my one horse. "We must go…" I tried to explain, "I am being summoned, however, I will explain the best I can."

She looked at me warily. To her I was the enemy, it was as if I was at war, trying to help a wounded member of the opposing side and they couldn't trust the help. "Where are you taking me? Where am I? Who are you? What's a Maou?"

"I will explain as we move. Like I said, I am being summoned." I began to lose my temper with this girl. "Are you not used to following the orders of a man, female? I said MOVE!"

Much to my surprise, she got mad at me. "I don't have to listen to a man, I am my own person with more intelligence than you could muster in your life-span! How dare you treat me so disrespectfully."

She turned her back to me, stalking the other way, which would not do. I had to bring her to the Maou. Angrily I fought with my pride and doing what was right all the while watching her walk further away from where we needed to go.

"I am sorry!" I yelled after her, which made her freeze. "My name is Gwendel, we have a long trip, and I need you to listen. You are new here, and I know the land. So what I say goes, just for this short amount of time?" I walked after her, yanking along the horse.

She turned back around, smiling. "Okay." She began walking back towards me, a moment of awkwardness passed as we stood face to face. She cleared her throat and I snapped back to reality. Embarrassed I helped her mount my horse and swung on behind her, the blush covering her face was cute.

I shook my head, _No, no no no no! She's not cute. She's a human._ And then my little devil spoke in seductive words, _She's a beddable female. She's got a very full form._ From my vantage point I could see directly down her shirt. And then the voice dealt a killing blow. _She's never been touched._ And the images that went through my mind, well, I had to imagine that one time Conrad went running around naked in the snow to counter the affects of my inner voice.

We traveled for hours, stopping for a quick meal, and I explained the best I could of the Maou, being our King, of our land and customs. She was awed, taking in as much as she could.

In turn she told me about the land she came from, she told me about America, and this traveling thing called a bus that could have had us at the castle in half and hour instead of this four hour ride. She explained how women were independent and stubborn and did their own thing. Immediately Anissina came to mind. I shuddered at the prospect of hundreds of her.

And then I did something stupid, "So, how is it you have not gained a man then, if you are of the right age and have the correct body shape?"

She reddened, "Umm… well… My age, for where I come from, is still really young."

"But you can have children, and you are fine to look at…" I clamped my mouth shut. _Where are these words coming from?_ I had been able to withhold my body and mouth from women for years, why was I becoming such a dumb fool around this one outlander?

I glanced at her, though she was still blushing. I smiled slightly, she was really cute.


	4. Scene 3

**Scene 3**

I slid off the horse, which I found to be an amazing creature; at least half Arabian and thoroughbred, but maybe a little bit of stock horse in him. I scolded myself. I was using the horse as an excuse to be by this man with amazing grey eyes. I looked at him and quickly looked away. I couldn't bring myself to actually say anything to him except for thank you. I loved the fact that he was gentleman enough to help me dismount from the large beast. He seemed distracted, my eyes followed his gaze. I looked at the place I appeared in front of and it was all I could do to stand. It was huge, and very beautiful, but formidable. Kind of like an Emerald Tree Boa, my favorite kind of snake; gorgeous, yet intimidating, deadly. I snuggled closer to the horse, who tossed his head a bit. I heard the creak of leather, and the soft grinding of dirt. I clung even more tightly to the horse as I felt the man who rescued me at my back.

"Are you okay?" His voice was harsh in a way that I couldn't imagine. It described his past, his voice did. It made me weak at the knees.

"Umm... No, no. I mean, yes... I'm okay." I shut my eyes as his hand came to rest upon my shoulder. It wasn't that I didn't like the man, quite the opposite; I was terrified of how much I did like him.

A loud noise banged somewhere, startling us both, his hand dropped like lead weight as a blonde came out, followed by some red-haired woman. They both stopped, closely followed by a tall brunette man, a very light blonde haired guy that looked like a girl, and a black haired guy. They all looked this way, the silence and tension was strung out heavier than 1,000 pounds of water on my chest.

"Gwendal!" The red-haired woman yelled, sprinting like an Olympic. She began to slow down when she reached us. "Gwendal, who is this?" She started to walk around the half of me she could circle; I was hiding so far behind the horses head. "How come she can be this close to your horse? It bites and kicks at everyone else."

I looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

His eyes went to me, startled, as if he just noticed I was still there. "I didn't notice." His voice was a little strung out, sounding strained or nervous. But the sound was so slight, that if we hadn't been conversing for the last four hours, I would not have known. "What do you want, Anissina?"

_Anissina?_ She was beautiful, I loved her eyes. They were so bright, she seemed very smart. I stood off to the side and watch the two interact, more her pestering him, but it was still an interaction that they had often... it made my heart clench, and I didn't know why. I looked away and towards the group further off. I was beginning to feel dejected, I mean, my day wasn't the best. Three hours in a stuffy bus that broke down, getting sucked into a weird dimension, getting a sword pointed at me, almost being raped. Not a good day so far. And now the guy I was inexplicably attracted to was flirting with some other girl.

I had to close my eyes and take a breath. When I opened them, there was the brown haired man in front of me, smiling. A few steps away were the blonde and black haired kids; younger than I in appearance, but I was never a good judge in age.

"I am Conrad." He smiled politely, "Can you understand me?"

"Yes." I snorted. Looking at the hand he offered. "I'm standing, so what's that for?"

He laughed, chuckled really. "Well, we call it manners."

I blushed. "I'm from America, men don't have manners."

He smiled a bit more softly, "Everyone here seems to... except for Wolfram."

"Hey!" The blond shouted, "Stupid human."

"That is Wolfram, the fiancé to the Maou. He's also blond, pretty, and cruel." Wolfram made a guttural noise of disapproval, "The black haired one is Yuri, our Maou, our King."

My jaw dropped, "He's the King?" I walked over to him, "How old are you?"

"I'm almost sixteen." His voice held a smile in it too. His eyes were black, I felt drawn into his eyes, as if they were demanding my attention. They held the balance of justice and love in them. It gave me goose bumps. I averted my gaze and had to back away. I was nervous and scared. I didn't know what to do.

"Come on." Yuri whispered, taking my hand in his, "We'll take you to meet Cheri, she knows what to do. I mean, it's not very often we get unsummoned people here… except for me, that is."

I looked behind me, Gwendal was watching us. Hope against hope I was wishing his eyes were following me, but he was still talking with Anissina. I sighed and averted my gaze to where I was going. The castle was made of the kind of brick you see in story books, the ivy growing over was greener than green, even for living in Northern California, where the rain never stops and if it is sunny, wait five minutes. The doors were wide open, made of a cheery colored wood. The inside of the castle was purely medieval, but had some touches of gorgeous tapestry, intricate chandeliers of crystal and glass. They led me down corridors and through rooms, Anissina and Gwendal finally catching up.

And then we were in the most elaborate room of them all. It had a chair made of pure gold with red velvet cushioning and elegant carvings. Sitting upon this throne was a woman who was more beautiful than I could describe. Her long hair was golden and curly in the perfect way normal humans could never manage. Her skin was flawless, her eyes a deep green. She had a small freckle on her face, large breasts, and small frame. I was entranced and disgusted, as most girls get when they know they've met someone who is always going to be better than them in appearance.

"Mother," Conrad walked up to her, grabbing her hand, "You can't sit in the throne anymore, remember?"

She laughed, "Of course I remember, but I was... reliving memories." She noticed me, "And who is this young lady?" She flew down the stairs, measuring me up. "You look very sexy. How does a woman like you end up smelling like my son?" I blushed deep red, like I do. "Hmm... Gwendal, why does she smell like you? And why is she so… disheveled?"

"She came from a different world, Mother." He was red too.

The room was silent as Cheri, or Cecile, as I was later told, seemed to be shocked and angry all at once. "I see. Well then, we need to get her into the bath, don't we?"

Anissina smiled deviously. I felt my insides melt, "What are we doing?" My voice was high-pitched with a nervous fear. I saw her grin, and I knew what Cheri had been implying.

"You are bathing; I need to talk to my boys here. Anissina will see to anything you need." Anissina smiled, taking my hand.

"Come, come, little traveler, we will get you pretty." She dragged me down the hall until I understood I had to follow her. "You have such pretty hair." Anissina smiled at me, "And your eyes are the oddest color... green or brown?"

"Both." I replied, dumbly wondering about Gwendal, and then cursing myself, he had to be at least thirty, if not in his older twenties. And he had someone as beautiful as Anissina…

"So... Gwendal seems to like you." I bristled. "He said something about you reminding him of a cat, or some other cute thing." She whispered to me as if we were not alone, "Cute things are his weakness. And he talked to you. I don't think you realize how out of character that is for him." She pushed open the doors to a huge heated pool. I gaped in shock.

"A bath? This is a flippin' sauna, spa, and indoor pool arena!" She smiled as I took off my clothes, as tattered and dirty as they were, and folded them, hesitantly handing them to Anissina. "Umm… am I supposed to wash 'em or...?"

She laughed, "No silly girl! We will get you new clothes." She eyed my torn shirt and 'inappropriate' shorts as I quickly dived into the bath. "We have maids who wash our dirty clothes for us... and I have this invention I need Gwendal or Gunter to try out."

"Who's Gunter?" I relaxed my head on my arms, feeling at peace within the warm water.

"He's the guy with a ridiculous 'Maou Complex', though I wish I could be that devoted to something... well, I guess I am." She laughed.

"Who?" I mumbled into my arms, a little angry at the answer I thought she would give, but much too tired to really show it.

"Not who, it's my inventions. I am a genius." She posed in a proud, dignified way.

It was my turn to laugh. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just tired..." Her eyes showed her disbelief. "I thought you were going to say something else."

Her countenance changed to the more jovial woman I had been introduced to. "Well then, let's get you clean."

She scrubbed my hair, massaged my shoulders. I really would have normally been uncomfortable with so much exposure of myself to another person, but this water was… heavenly.

When she decided I was done, I stepped out, surprised that my wounds were heal, as was my fatigue.

"This is magical water." She began to explain, "So long as you bathe in it, you won't age. It totally explains Conrad. He's fifty percent human, yet hasn't aged in… years!"

I smiled at her, still feeling out of place and unsure where I stood with everyone. She dragged me, barely wrapped in a towel, to her room. She slammed the door shut, smiling at my horrified, confused expression.

"I'm getting some clothes for you." Her voice was light and cheery, completely different from the mischievous glaze in her eye.

Before I knew it, she had me dressed in, what she called, the perfect outfit. When she saw me in it, she immediately led me outside and went to fetch everyone else.

I stood out in some sort of clearing, garden area. I had on black boots that were slightly too big, I was in a pair of dark brown breeches, a black belt around my lower hips, accenting my curves. It was fitted for a sword, but I have never handled a sword, didn't know how to walk with one, so Anissina had put it aside for me. She had towel dried my hair, and though I hated it, I was grateful to be able to leave my hair down and not drench my shirt. My shirt was a pale grey with green and black throughout it.

I was rather pleased with my appearance. My hair, about two summers ago, was above my shoulders, I had cut off ten inches to donate back in my home town, a small company called Tangles helped me donate what they cut off. This year it was well below my shoulders, almost to my waist. Honey blonde with brighter blond and darker brown throughout. Framing my face and cut to go into a circled point in the back. I heard a gasp and spun around.

"Cecile?"

Much to my dismay, she was almost crying, which dramatically enhanced her beauty.

"You are so beautiful!" I blushed, cringing from the compliment.

"I tried to tell her that." Anissina sighed, leading the guys, "but she wouldn't listen to me. Silly, right Gwendal?" Her facial expressions went sly.

I looked from Cecile to Gwendal to Anissina. Gwendal was just looking, making me nervous. _Did I look bad? Wait- what do I care? I'm not here to impress anyone! Not here to impress, not even here by choice!_

I caught myself thinking that and shrugged off their opinions. Cecile was smiling broadly at Gwendal, who was trying not to look at me, Conrad was smiling, Yuri was rushing down to talk to me, Anissina looked a little sad, and Wolfram just looked pissed.

"What's up with him?" I asked Yuri as he caught up with me.

"I dunno." Yuri grinned, "You look good in those clothes. They fit a lot better than our clothes do, right?"

I laughed, nodding. "Yes, yes they do. And they're comfortable, too. Kinda like jeans, but they breathe better. How weird, is it magic?"

He shrugged, and I saw some of what they must see in him. "So... do you like Gwendal?"

I was startled by the question, "What?" I was much louder than I intended, everyone was looking our way.

"Yuri!" I heard Wolfram yell, "You cheater!" He was down with us in a flash.

"Don't worry Wolfram." I smiled, trying to disarm him, "He's too young for me."

He glared at me, "So you're too good for the Maou?"

I looked at him, tilting my head, sizing him up; his pretty blonde tresses, his longer lashes and his green eyes. He was almost exactly like his mother. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you are not hitting on him!" He was getting really angry.

"You're talking circles around yourself, Wolfram." Conrad smiled, interfering with our one sided "debate".

Then the man in white, with really long hair came down the stairs. "Maou!! Maou, Maou, Maou!! You left me behind again!" he tackled Yuri, hugging him like there would be no tomorrow.

Anissina smiled, "That's what I meant about the sick complex of his." I smiled, nodding, stepping away from the scene that was getting worse. Wolfram decided to join in and take his frustrations out on Gunter.

I looked at Gwendal, smiled, unsure of what to do with this emotion towards him. It was building, frustrating, it was wiping me out. Suddenly, I turned my attention to Conrad. "Where is my room?"

Today was exhausting.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "I was wondering when you would ask. It's this way." He led me up the stairs, right past Gwendal, who smelled wonderful, and looked wonderful with his full uniform on. Some how, Conrad managed to stop so I was right beside him. I looked at Gwendal, who looked at me.

"So where is Conrad taking you?"

"To bed. I'm really tired and need to sleep..." I shuffled my feet, looking sideways at Conrad, who was smiling, watching our interaction. "Is there some reason why everyone seems to be tiptoeing around us?"

Gwendal glared at Conrad, "I have no idea. But if it bothers you, I can make them stop." Conrad led me away at that point. As confused as I was, I didn't bother to inquire about the incident.

When we got to a rather easy hallway to find, well lit and brightly painted, we stopped.

"Your room," he motioned "is right over there, on the left third door."

"Am I staying in there all by myself?" I began to move closer to the door.

"Yes." I heard the reassuring tone in his voice. "But if you need either of us, Gwendal is right across the hall, the door closest to your right."

I opened the door and gazed at the room in awe. The bed was huge, large enough for three. Burgandy and gold decorations, with hints of sage green, massive shelves full of books and odds and ends. A table and a few paintings, a tapestry of a scene between an old man and a unicorn, there were candles throughout the room, adding a rustic feel. A quill on a table. I was awed.

"Conrad... It's so... beautiful." I ran my hands along the fireplace hearth, "Surely it's too good for me. I can live with a smaller room..."

"Nonsense, you are a guest."

I grunted, stunned.

"I'll leave you to sleep."

"Wait!" I began to move towards him. "What if I can't sleep?"

He shrugged, "Explore."

After Conrad had left, I curled up on the bed for a while, willing sleep to overtake me, but to no avail. Exasperated, I sat on the bed, a little bored but more amazed and awed.

_Where am I? _I glanced out my window. The blissful greens and yellows assaulted my eyes. I flopped down on the overly cushioned bed, itching to explore, but too overwhelmed to feel the need.

_Conrad seems nice._ He reminded me of the older brother I never had. His brown eyes and hair, _I wonder if he's married..._ My thoughts idly drifted back to Gwendal, which was almost immediately connected with Anissina. Her beautiful red hair, her eyes, the figure of her body, everything about her was perfect, why would Gwendal need someone like me? I stood, shaking my head, getting angry.

"Don't be stupid!" I whispered to myself, loosening the collar of my shirt, determined, striding to the door bare foot. "He could be your father!" I swung open the door and walked into the hall, quickly loosing my fire with the grandeur of the hall.

Not only did this place make me feel small, but it was beautiful. I was swallowed by it. I turned towards the opposite end of the hall, avoiding Gwendal's door intentionally. The padding of my bare feet on the cold floor made barely any sound as I walked towards the large window. Curious I opened it, marveled by the way it swung easily. "Is everything here graceful?"

I peeked over the ledge, assaulted suddenly by a crisp wind. The cold was such a blessing against the heat, I sighed in relief, hoisting my body onto the ledge, swinging my legs over the side. The wind buffeted my hair and body, but it felt so good in this weather, in these clothes, I took off the intricate over shirt, now in something much more like my tank top. I looked down, leaning my body over myself. Below I saw Gwendal, with his back to me, talking with Conrad, interested I leaned further over. _Wish I could hear them..._ I sighed, when Conrad caught my eye. He waved, though I couldn't tell if he was saying something or not, and Gwendal turned to face me. I waved back; to assure Conrad I was fine, when this skull popped in front of me.

I screamed, of course, and was so startled I lost my grip on the window ledge and began to fall. Quickly I reached for the actual window frame, clinging onto the side of it tightly as I could. Then the skeleton thing, to my amazement, grabbed onto my hands and hoisted me back to the window, setting me inside of the building. Startled and dazed I turned towards it as it clicked its bones expectantly.

"Th-thank you?" It seemed to nod its head and fly away. I stood there, stunned, looking to where it flew off to. After a while of dazed curiosity, I faintly heard the footsteps behind me.

"Are you alright?" Conrad forced me around to look at him.

"I must be insane." I whispered, "I just got rescued by a flying corpse."

He laughed, "no no no!" I snapped back to attention. "Those are faithful servants to the Maou, we all here are demons... well, except me... I take after my human father, but I have sided with the demons."

Gwendal sighed and my eyes flicked to him, "You are explaining it wrong, Conrad." He walked closer, though he seemed to be afraid to be near me. "You see, the humans and the demons that are faithful to the Maou are warring against those who have decided they don't want a ruler who can bring this land to peace due to them wanting a peace that they can hold, though their peace would be through will power and force instead of love and kindness."

"Which Yuri is perfectly capable of." Conrad added, smiling. He always was smiling, it unnerved me. He scrutinized me, my body, and I was aware of the fact that my bra was currently being washed and this shirt wasn't the thickest. "You're hurt."

"I am?" I crossed my arms in front of me defensively, "where?"

"Conrad!" A voice echoed from down the hall.

I could just make out Wolfram's golden hair glinting down the hall. "I can't take care of you," he smiled, "But Gwendal is a great help with wounds, he can stitch it together."

He walked away, I looked at Gwendal fearfully, "Stitches?"

He closed his eyes, heaving a sigh, "I'm not sure, go to my room, I'll be in there in a moment."

I walked stiffly to his room, opening the door insecurely. _Was this really alright?_ I wondered, stepping into his room anyway. I sat on the edge of the bed, clutching it tightly. It smelled like Gwendal everywhere. I looked to my left, startled to see stuffed animals. Curiously I stood and walked over to the shelf, picking up something that closely resembled a pig. I picked it up, the stitches were sloppy, as if made by someone with unpracticed hands. "How cute." I set it down and delved further into the shelf, looking for other animals. Some were pretty accurate, and then there were those that I couldn't tell what they were supposed to be at all, each one was of the same quality as the last, and they all posed the same question: _Who gave these to Gwendal? A daughter, Anissina, his Mother?_

I moved on to the next shelf, picking up a dolphin with cute little eyes, and one that looked like it was supposed to be a dinosaur-ish creature, and then a kitty. It was so cute I had to cuddle it. It had bright green buttons and grey fur with lighter grey stripes. "Ah!" I smiled, cuddling it tightly.

"If you do that, you might rip it." A deep voice came form the doorway.

Startled I put it back, "Sorry! It just reminded me of the stuffdie that I have at home...Umm... where am I hurt?" I still couldn't feel it.

He sat me down, handing me a blanket to wrap about myself. I blushed; I had forgotten my over-shirt at the opposite end of the hall. "So... where were you?" I tried to start a light conversation as he poked at my shoulder. I winced, so there's where I was hurt.

"I was speaking to Mother and Conrad." His voice was distant, he was concentrating. There was an awkward silence until he stood and looked down at me, "You're going to need stitches." he looked around and then picked up the kitty, "Here, hold this until I am done."

I nodded, taking the toy from him, squeezing it before he had even started, I imagined him smiling, but his back was to me before I could be sure. When he turned back around his face was solemn and he had a needle and thread. I gasped, "You made these?"

He blushed a little, "yes." By the defensive tone I could tell he was a bit embarrassed.

"They're so cute!" I smiled, absently stroking the kitty. His face twisted a little and I thought I said the wrong thing, "I mean... umm... they're...uhh they..." He knelt beside me and I shut up.

"I need you shoulder." He stated simply, dismissing my fumbled comment.

I slid the blanket down, painfully aware of my body and how close he was, and of how sensual this encounter could be. Mostly because I wasn't the most sexually active, and I had a big time crush on this man. I clutched the kitty to my chest as he slipped my shirt down over my shoulder, exposing the skin. I bit back a gasp as his fingers ran over my skin. I felt the calluses on his fingers, now aware of why the stitching wasn't the best. His fingers met my wound and the pain and pleasure combined to send a chill down my spine that shook my body.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pausing.

I nodded, "It just hurts worse than I thought." I whispered, being halfway truthful. He grunted.

"This is going to be painful, then. I'm sorry, grit your teeth and squeeze the stuffed animal." his fingers prodded and poked the area, sometimes straying away just a little. It may have been my imagination, but I thought that he was touching me more than he really had to. "I'm going to start now." he stated, warning me. I nodded closing my eyes.

I braced myself, and still wasn't prepared for the pain. It didn't hurt at first, but the tugging and rethreading on the painful and swollen skin was more than I could bear. I was biting my bottom lip and clutching the stuffdie so tight my knuckles were white.

"Ten stitches." He snapped the thread and tied it quickly, moving around to face me. I was busy moving my body and letting loose the tension. And then, before I knew it, his face was right in front of mine. I turned bright red as he placed his hand on my forehead and mumbled some words I could not understand.

"That will help you heal faster..." My breath was coming rapidly as his face inched closer and closer, his hand had slipped to my cheek, down my throat. My head was becoming fuzzy as it filled with desire for this man, and the door banged open, distracting us both. We pulled away, averting our gaze, we were both red.

"So, that will help you heal better." he cleared his throat and I stood.

"Umm..." I held the kitty out, "Here you go, thank you."

"Keep it." he shrugged, "It's just a stuffed animal, I can make another one."

I smiled, kissed the stuffdies head, and squealed, "Thank you so much!! I owe you one."

"Why?" Wolfram spat.

"I can't sleep without my stuffdie." I inched past the cocky, arrogant, mean boy and went into my room, setting the stuffdie on my bed. Curious I touched my shoulder, aware that I still had Gwendal's blanket. I hurried across the hall, not wanting to interrupt the two during their conversation, hoping I had caught them just as they were settling into it. I walked up to the door and was about to knock when I heard Wolfram yelling.

Startled I backed up to my door; the whole hall could hear him.

"She's a dirty human, Gwendal! How could you do this to us?! She is not worthy and she never will be."

"You have always been prejudice against human, Wolfram, people like you are the reason there is an uprising against our king! You need to calm down and give her a chance!"

"Why?" Wolfram reasoned, "What is she to you that I have to be nice?"

"You know exactly what she is to us." He accented the 'us'. "Mother told you about what she did…"

I heard Wolfram laughed sharply, more of a bark that cut Gwendal off. "So, you're going to bang her and then be done with it?"

There was silence all through the hall as I saw Conrad march towards the door, catching my eye. He wasn't smiling.

He threw the door open, "Wolfram." His voice was flat, silent, still. But underneath the stillness was anger stronger than any storm I had lived through. "You need to leave, now."

The air was still and heavy as the seriousness of what had happened settled in. Wolfram backed out of the bedroom, turning to walk away, more ashamed then anything else, when he caught me standing there. I could just imagine what I looked like in his eyes, and I was ugly and couldn't look at him. Tears were welling in my eyes. Never had anyone hated me for so little a reason than what I was born into. His boot steps quickly faded away.

I felt Conrad's hand on me, faintly he asked me a question, and I almost registered it. I looked at him blankly. "What did you want?" He asked again.

That simple question brought my tears, and I sank to my knees, covering my face as my body shook. _There is no reason for this. _I hissed at myself. _You're over reacting, stand up, wipe your tears, be a woman, be strong._ But I couldn't do it, there was just too much to swallow for one day. I got my first stitches, I'm in love with a man I don't know, I almost fell form a window, but got saved from a flying skeleton that clicked and chattered to be understood, almost got raped, transported to a different dimension by being swallowed by dirt, and a couple other things that were now insignificant.

Before I realized what had happened a sharp sting was at my cheek. I looked up, startled out of my sobbing. "Anissina?"

She stood over me, her eyes understanding. Then I realized she just slapped me. "Yes, Anissina." She offered me her hand. I grabbed onto it and stood, handing the blanket to Gwendal., "Now, let's get you some medicine for your... Oh, wow. Gwendal… you-?"

He silenced her with a look before she could say anything more. I guess she understood because no more was said as she led me into my room.

"Are you okay?" She whispered after sitting me down.

"Why are you whispering?" I sighed, irritated and tired; my head was beginning to pound from crying.

She straightened, "Okay then, what is your name?"

"M-my name?" I laughed a little, "Honestly, I don't think I can remember my name...hold on, let me think."

Anissina smiled, "You know, when Gwendal killed his first man, he acted like this." her eyes slid to me, "He likes you, you know."

I flashed back to the scene where it seemed he had almost kissed me, but I wasn't easily convinced. "Yeah, I guess... but Wolfram said-"

She laughed, "Don't worry about Wolfram, he'll get used to you, just like he got used to Yuri. It just takes him some time." She looked away again, "Now, your name, please?"

"My name is Calliste." I shrugged, "my mom really liked the Greek Goddess, so she decided I should have the name of her follower."

"Greek Goddess?" Anissina seemed to not know what I was talking about, "What is she the Goddess of?"

"She's the Goddess of the Hunt, along with a few other tributes, but I really like the hunt part. Umm... I'm hungry." I said, looking at how the sun, casting its last rays, made my room seem aglow.

"Of course." She smiled, standing, "We'll get your clothes and-"

"Umm... I-I just need my bra. I wouldn't feel so conscious if I had that." I could feel my blush.

"A bra?" She smiled, "So what is that contraption for anyway?"

I smiled as we walked down the hall to prepare for dinner and Anissina quizzed me on the more modern inventions for women, by women.


	5. Scene 4

**Scene 4**

I sat at the table, idly twirling a fork in my hands, thinking about the woman. None of us even knew her name yet. I couldn't help but think of the way her skin was under my fingers, soft and hot. A woman who had never been touched before... I could feel myself becoming more excited at the thought of our almost kiss. I shook my head, trying to make myself think of something else.

I was a conscious being, not some animal run by primal instinct. I needed to get my head back on my body and out of the clouds. I glared at Mother, who smiled and waved. _How can she flirt so well with her own sons?_ I thought, but chuckled anyway. This was the woman who went on Love Cruise's to find her soul mate (even though we all knew she loved Raven). _Why, why did she have to try to bind me to this human girl?!_ I moaned mentally. But then again, this wasn't easy for the girl either. My mind went back to her collapsed in the hall way. She looked so much like she needed protection... like she needed me.

I absently watched the fork reflecting light onto the table, almost listening as Wolfram and Yuri argued, Conrad mediated, Murata had gone home a few days ago, but Gunter was there, whining and pouting about not being beside the Maou.

And then I heard Anissina's lilting laugh echo the hall, followed by a more melodious tone. Anissina walked into the dining room with the woman right beside her. Immediately our eyes met. She seemed terrified of the possibility of real intensity between us, and sat across from me, as far away as possible, and even then the static between us was recognizable by everyone. Dinner began, and, to my amazement, the woman put away more food than any of us, faster than any of us. A skill the boys were jealous of.

Cecile laughed and said something, but I was watching her, stirring my food around my plate, being absent minded. I was truly not myself.

She finished and excused herself, saying she was tired. I watched her leave, upset but finally able to eat something. We watched her leave the table in envy or awe, depending on which of us you were looking at.

That's when Anissina started to babble as she does. "Calliste has a very nice girlish figure, and get this, she's a virgin!"

I growled at Anissina, "Could we focus on our food?"

She huffed, folding her arms over her chest, "No." Her eyes were fiery, "I have been hired by your mother to get all the information I can about this girl, and I am now reporting in front of you, as also commanded by your mother."

Startled I looked at her, "Excuse me?"

Cecile laughed her girlish laugh, "Oh, I know you like her, and she likes you... And I know why, I just would like to be sure about this before I make any mistakes."

I looked at the faces around the table, each as confused as I felt. I sighed, "Then could you wait for this until I've finished eating?"

She folded her hands under her chin, pouting, "Ruining my fun Gwednal, but very well, Anissina and I shall hold our discussion elsewhere."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. _Calliste._ The word was delicious in my mind. I shook my head, scooping food into my mouth. _What a silly notion, a word being delicious. _When I had finished, I too excused myself and headed for bed. I needed to meditate and think about things before I went to sleep.

I walked down the hall, pausing as I reached for the door knob, glancing at her door. Then staring. _If I..._ The temptation quickly fled as I thought of her innocence. In a world like hers, as she had described it, it must have been a hard thing to keep intact, why should I ruin it? Who was I to deserve to ruin it? I opened the door, stripping off my shirt, pulling on a loose, more flexible pair of leggings. Grunting, I sat on the floor with a sewing kit, a thimble stuffed onto my thumb and an assortment of yarns and fabrics to choose from. I sighed, _Why can't I get her of my mind?_ I didn't even really like her. How could I, I didn't know her. And yet... there was more than a hint of obvious affections, desire, and this ever annoying need to be by her side and protect her.

I grabbed some rough cotton, stuffing it into a ball as I began to sew a rather crooked hemline for a bumble bee of the other world, wondering if I could make one from what Calliste had described. And then there came a shrill shriek from her room. In a burst of power I didn't know I had I ran to her door, opening it. She was sitting in bed, her eyes wide and odd against the paleness of her face, the moon accentuating her body with its pale light. Entranced with her image, I didn't notice anything wrong, I had forgotten why I came in here, until she grabbed... something, rushing by my side and hit something directly behind me with a grunt.

Startled I looked to see an intruder with a small dagger, dipped in poison no doubt, crumpled on the ground. I looked at her in shock. She was wearing a nightgown of Wolframs, though she filled it out much better, a wooden candelabra in her hands.

She was breathing heavily, "See? I'm not completely defenseless."

While she was proud, I was disgusted. How in the Seven Hells could I allow a young child to distract me so? It was putrid, and yet... I looked at her again; her olive skin accented by the soft pink, the lacy trim nestled below her full bust. Her hair curled under her chin, flowing down her back. I shuddered.

A then the rest of the gang came, Conrad first, followed by Wolfram and Yurri, then Gunter.

"What happened?" Conrad asked, taking in the scene before him.

"Apparently," I stated sourly, "An intruder came in through Calliste's window, she screamed, startling me and the attacker, I came..." my voice trailed off, and for all my pride I begged her with my eyes to allow me this little bit of dignity in front of my King and brothers.

"And I froze..." She continued, "Gwendal rushed in, without a weapon or anything, grabbed this candle stick and hit the guy with it... really hard." She traced the edges and bumps of the stick with her fingers uncertainty, and how I wished it was me she was caressing. I shook my head, clearing it of these thoughts.

"Why do you have it then?" Wolfram asked with his eyebrow cocked. Seeing them in the same outfit, but the differences in the way it fit was almost comical.

She blushed, "Umm... well, I was afraid that someone else might get in... so he let me have it... just incase." She clutched it tighter. I could feel my arousal growing.

Conrad seemed to have noticed... _something_. Instead of saying that he would post guards, he kindly offered my room. "What better protection than the man who thwarted your demon?" His smile became slyer, though it was barely visible. "Besides, we can't have you in this room any longer, we need to question this..." he could conjure no word disgusting enough to display his anger, "Anyway, we need to investigate the room now."

She nodded shyly, smiling at Wolfram and Yuuri as she followed me across the hall. I opened the door for her, at which time all four little head peeked from the darkness. Gunter gave me a "go get 'er" sign. I kindly decided to upgrade his sign and flipped him a very long finger he could find more useful than a thumb.

I closed the door, looking at her standing in my room, uncertain and a bit flushed from her adrenaline rush, I suppose. "I guess I should thank you... for saying all that."

She shook her head, her hair shifting and shining in the light from the fireplace, "No, if you hadn't come in the person wouldn't have been distracted... and I don't think I'd be standing in front of you now, so you really did save me. And besides," She smiled, "I know what it's like to try and save face. Can't be seen being ousted by a woman in front of your men, right?"

I felt a blush struggle onto my face. Was I really so obvious. She smiled, then looked around uncertainty, "I think everyone around us thinks we're the perfect couple." She blurted out. "I mean, they're so obvious about it. You'd think they would be a little sneakier, right?"

I sighed, "You'd think they'd attempt to make it seem less forced. Anyway, you take the bed; I'll sleep on the floor."

"No!" She shouted, startling me, "no... I mean... umm, I can't sleep in your bed. It's... it's your bed! And I'm imposing, and I just don't think that it would be very humble of me..."

I rolled my eyes as she babbled, and then I hatched an idea. With all of this sexual frustration pent up inside of me I could afford to play with her a little bit, right? So slowly, I advanced on her, slow enough for her to not notice until I was right in front of her, much to my surprise and joy, she came up to my shoulder, barely. It was a startling observation considering her personality seemed so much... bigger.

"U-um... Gwendal?" Her voice cracked. So there was a bit of sexual frustration on her part as well. We were close enough for our body heat to clash and mingle between us; the smell of her was intoxicating to me.

I advanced as she retreated, it was even more exciting, but I could harness that and turn it to a different activity, I couldn't allow myself to let too much go. It was relief to just vent a dominant force over her that I couldn't begin to explain the satisfaction I had as I towered over her, pushing her against the edge of the bed, advancing until she with drew her feet, advancing until she was against the wall.

I had planned to stop there, but I was spurred on by a force beyond my conscious mind. I planted both hands firmly on either side of her hips, leaning forward until my lips brushed her ear, "You take the bed."

Even before I had pulled away I was kicking myself. _Yeah, ways to prove to everyone else you have absolutely no interest in her. Failed._

Her muted okay was more adorable than anything else I had ever heard; I had to fight the smile that wanted to overtake my lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She responded, "Thank you."

For a while we both stayed awake, though I lasted longer than she did, making the bumble bee. Eventually I stopped that and just watched her sleep, feeling more at peace than I had in years. After a while I began to doze off, intoxicated by the smell of a young woman who was holding residence in my heart.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of blood. Startled I looked around, noticing I had pricked myself with the needle sometime in my sleep. Rubbing my eyes I looked out the window, just a little after sunrise, maybe an hour or two. Looking at her, taking note of her still sleeping state, I dressed, pulling my hair back, changing into the more restricting, formal uniform I donned for everyday business about the castle.

A soft knock at the door made her stir in my bed. I rushed over, opening it. Standing before me was one of the maids that had turned into Anissina's henchwomen. "Would you like me to bring breakfast sir?"

I looked at her as though she was struck dumb and blind. Everyone knew I did not consume breakfast in my room... and then I thought of Calliste. "Of course."

"What would you like?" Her coy smile was as obvious as my Mother's antics.

"Whatever." I dismissed her and closed the door, vexed at the intrusion of my family. I walked back to my desk, once again hit by the smell of blood. I looked at my finger, which had continued bleeding; quickly I cleaned it, wrapping it with a small piece of gauze. A couple hours passed by when Calliste began to awake. She sat up in my bed, and then froze.

"Oh shit."

And then I was mauled by the scent. Right about that time Mother burst into the room, a tray filled with breakfast foods in her hands. "Oh my!" She smiled, "Seems like someone has started their moon blood!"

Calliste stared at her like she was going to rip Mother's head off using some very dull spoons. And then I could only watch as the scene unfolded before me. She stood, a small spot of blood on the back of the nightgown, though there was none on the bed. Mother whipping out her special perfume, smiling wickedly at me, rubbing it through Calliste's hair. And then I felt as though my soul was no longer mine as it filled with nothing but desired for this girl before me.

In a trance I watched as Mother began to lead her away, though I followed like a wounded dog to the bathing room. I couldn't stop myself. Something about knowing Calliste was a woman fit for breeding had given me the strongest passion for her, and so suddenly I was shocked. Never had I been so out of control with myself, and it was disgusting. I walked into the bathroom just as Mother walked out. Somewhere inside of my mind I knew that she had set us up for this, but it didn't matter. I wanted Calliste, and I wanted her **now**.

I took to arguing in my head, but quickly lost as I realized that sometime between Mother leaving and my personal debate, I had stripped out of my clothes and was now in the water. A part of me was shocked that I could be doing such a thing.

_What has come over me?!_ I yelled at myself as I swam stealthily towards Calliste.

_Can't you smell it?_ The darker voice whispered, _Can't you smell her?_

I pondered on that, the words meaning something, the rhythmic contract and release of my muscles easing the tension in my body slightly. _Smell? Smell... Mother's perfume!!!_ All too late, before I could talk sense into myself, I stopped both sides of my mental debate and stared at this creature before us. She was no longer the awkward young lady, the temptress. She was gorgeous.

Her golden skin glinting from the water, her hair wet and dark, flowing through the water beneath her. Her wide and scared eyes did nothing to compare to the way her arms covered her exposed breasts. She looked like a woman of God's purest kiln. I couldn't breathe her air, and then I felt myself jerk with the flame of lust. My body wanted her, my mind wanted her, my spirit was meant for her... So why couldn't I have her?!

I reached towards her, aware of her fear, of her curiosity, of her lust.


	6. Scene 5

**Scene 5**

I stretched, rolling over, snuggling closer to my stuffdie. I sighed contentedly as I heard Gwendal stirring from the other side of the room. I was warm and happy, reliving the dreams I had over the night, enjoying the fact I actually slept. Of course, the smell of Gwendal wrapped around me, it was all could do to avoid mentally stripping him. I was in the middle of him unbuttoning his trousers when I was rudely interrupted.

"Whatever." His voice was gruff as ever. I stretched slowly, rubbing my eyes and removing the sleep from them. It was okay if the real-life Gwendal killed my dream Gwendal. Slowly I kicked off the blanket and stood, making sure to pull my shirt down and untwist it. I couldn't help my hair, which had decided to go for 'extreme side part', which wasn't a bad look... except for right then.

I sat at the side of the bed for a bit, watching him watch me, sharing our deer in the head light feelings, expressions. I wanted to reach out and touch him. Slowly I stood, and felt that certain wetness that every woman gets.

I bit back a cry. "Oh shit." I sighed, watching rather amused as Cecile rushed into the room, skirts flying and eyes gleaming.

"Oh my!" She smiled theatrically, "Seems someone has started their moon blood." I rolled my eyes as she glanced in Gwendal's direction, the back of her hand delicately thrown over her mouth in mock surprise.

Gwendal was frozen where he was, his hand gripping so tightly onto the desk that I thought something would break. Does he think I'm disgusting now? I wondered in an ever immature way. Curious I tried to catch his eye. He blushed and quickly ripped his eyes from mine.

"Don't worry dear!" Cheri smiled, whipping out some sort of perfume bottle, "This should help settle your nerves until we get to the bathroom and soak you." She dripped the contents of the overly-pink crystal container into her hands and rubbed it through my hair. I sighed; I loved when people played with my hair. "Come, come." She smiled content with whatever she had set out to do. She walked out of Gwendal's room. Hesitant I looked at him once again. The look on his face was indescribable.

I followed her, wanting the ground to swallow me into the deepest, darkest depths where no one could ever find me, least of all Gwendal. She started to hum, leading me with a sense of determination. "Cheri... did you set this up?"

She looked at me, her face lighting up with a smile. "Of course not, dear!" Her tone said otherwise. I frowned at her and she grinned more, walking away with me following behind. "By the way, did you know that a woman is almost irresistible when she smells like you do now?"

"Well that just proves it!"

"What?" Cheri asked innocently, swaying her hips more.

"That you framed me!!" I threw my hands up in bemusement. This woman was never ceasing in personality complexities that astounded and amazed me.

She stopped in front of the bath doors, opening one of them for me, taking my clothes as I slipped into the awesome, soothing water that seemed to be reviving in and of itself. She turned away, but swung back around, her hair flowing about her in an intoxicating way. "Oh! I forgot to mention that these waters are healing, as long as you bathe in them everyday your body will not age and your moon blood will be held at bay."

"I'll be sterile?!" I splashed closer to her in fear.

"No, no no. You'll be stuck in a fertile state." She giggled as my expression worsened.

"So I shouldn't have sex ever." I rolled my eyes, relieved and upset at this news.

She smiled at me and then handed me a small bottle with the most delicious scent. It was a fine crystal of pink with intricately designed purple amethyst in it, almost exactly like the perfume stuff she swept into my hair before. "Here." She smiled, "It's my special body wash. Most people use it in their hair though."

Thrilled I took it from her, "Thank you so much Cheri! I've been dying to wash my hair for so long!" I put some into my hands, lathering my hair ecstatically as she called over her shoulder to me.

"I'll be right back with some clean clothes, just wash yourself. I'll be back in a minute." I rinsed my hair out, sighing, relaxed.

_Finally._ I moaned, _Some me time._ I inhaled the steamy air slowly. Boy did I have a lot to discuss with myself.

I started with the obvious. Where am I? Am I okay with being stuck here? And then I thought of Gwendal. Would I want to leave if Gwendal returned my feelings. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew my thoughts to be folly, but I couldn't stop myself thinking them. Was I really so obsessed?

I floated and splashed and swam for a while, dwelling on my predicament. If I was to go home, how would I explain my absence? If not… if not what would they say? My parents, my siblings my friends, how could I leave them?

I shook my head, "Thinking is going to be the death of me!" I murmured aloud.

I sighed, standing. I really couldn't go anywhere if Cheri didn't come back, but I was getting pruny and, despite the glorious feeling of the bath, I needed to see Gwendal. Absent mindedly I watched as my hair swirled around my hips, settling as movement ceased. I twirled again, watching as my hair danced and then stilled. I heard something shuffle at the other side of the baths.

"Cheri?" I called, making my way deeper into the water, trying to find her. No response but a splash.

"Ch-cheri?" I walked closer. Curiosity killed the cat, right? I saw a figure that couldn't possibly be Cheri swimming towards me with strong strokes. I automatically covered myself, terribly aware of my nakedness. "Who..." the figure stood, slowly appearing out of the steam.

My eyes widened. _Gwendal? In the bath? And I'm naked?_ Thoughts ran through my mind, the water turning ice cold against my skin with worry and stress.

He approached me, and try as I might, I couldn't help but see his exposed... _glory_. My eyes widened further. I was definitely terrified now.

I looked at him, "Gwendal?" I couldn't breathe, I was about to pass out. He reached for me and I retreated. He growled low in his throat, approaching. For every step he took towards me as I took one back. He got more and more frustrated, following, following, folllowing. All too soon I was pressed against the hip deep edge of the bath, still covering myself, now cold. He approached still. I had trapped myself.

"G-Gwendal?" I looked at him as he reached out and stroked my cheek.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered, his hand running circles over my slightly damp skin. I sucked in a breath as his hand went across my collar bone, down my shoulder, pausing at my elbow, hesitating. I watched with absolute terror as his lips met mine.

There was a passion in it that made me exhale throatily; he quickly took advantage of the moment to touch his tongue to my bottom lip, running it along my lip. I gasped. That simple gesture had caused me to shiver. He pulled away, looking at me. I was dazed, to say the least. Here I was, naked and wet, and there he was, naked and wet. It was one of my daydreams come true.

Except this was nothing like I had wished.

_But it could be._ The devil on my shoulder whispered as Gwendals lips met mine again. I gave in, just a little, pressing my lips against his, running my hands through his hair, clutching my fingers and pressing him closer to me. Our bodies ignited where we had touched. I pulled away, breathing just as heavily as he. I had dreamed of meeting a man I loved, of the sparks and intense chemistry, but this did not compare to my imaginings.

His eyes were on mine, though I could tell they wanted to stray. I reached forward again, running my fingers in his hair, down his forehead, his eyebrows, his cheekbones. I paused, focusing on his eyes. I let my finger tips run over his lips, he sighed. The sigh startled me, and I was about to pull away when he grabbed one of my hands and began to lick my fingers, suckling on them. I began to breathe heavier.

I pressed my mouth to his, yanking my hand out of the way. _But this isn't what you want._ The angel whispered, the good sense in me moaned against our little act. I kissed Gwnedal more fiercely.

_Shut up._ I snapped at myself, but knowing it to be true. I pulled away from him, once again going to cover myself. He grabbed my one of my arms. Startled I looked at him, into his eyes. He was not wanting to stop. "Gwendal, I have to stop... we... this..." I blushed, "I'm a virgin!" I cried helplessly, "I'm new at this, and you're... it's... I'm scared."

"Well then, I'll just teach you. I'll be easy with you, Calliste, don't worry. I'll show you how it feels..." He smiled, bringing his face to my neck, kissing the spot where I had been wounded. I closed my eyes. _How I want this!_ I opened them, _But not like this._

I pushed him away again, "Gwendal." His hand that had been at my elbow was moving up my belly, towards my breast, I grabbed it and pulled it off of me. "Gwendal! I said no!"

His pulled away, looking at me with a look that made me feel guilty. "Why? Calliste, for God's sake I love you. I don't know why, but I love you and I need you. I don't feel complete without you."

I was surprised. "I feel the same way, but I won't be this easy for you, Gwendal. How do we know how much is love and how much is lust?" I looked at him sharply, feeling Cheri's eyes over my shoulder. "You have had other women I'm sure, but I've had not one man, and my first will not take me as easily as a street side tramp. You will have to earn my body and me, and everything that goes along with them. Marriage is going to be a key recommendation."

His jaw went slack and his hand lost the tension. He turned his back on me, ripping out of my grasp. "Never once, Calliste, never once, had I considered you a trophy. You strike a low blow." He stalked away as if wounded.

"But a good point." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh dear." A feminine voice came from behind, I turned on Cheri, "That wasn't supposed to be that way."

I looked at her, torn up inside. "I've only known him one day, Cheri. One day!! What would possess me to allow... _that_ to happen between us?"

She put a towel around me, I heard Gwendal climb out of the bath, I followed suit. "Oh, Calliste... It's..." She turned her eyes away. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

I frowned as she said it. That statement was not directed to me at all. "How long were you standing there for anyway?" I pulled my underwear on, grabbing a pair of pants Cheri had brought for me.

"I was here long enough to see you and he in a position only me and my lovers are in." I sighed. She had answered nothing. Almost this whole thing had been only, what I would categorize, as bedroom things.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands, "I feel so dirty now."

She laughed, "You didn't do anything!" I glared at her. "Not helping, am I?"

"No." I stated simply, my stomach growling. "I'm hungry."

She nodded, resolute. "Okay." As if that one word just reconciled everything that had happened.

_God,_ I prayed, _If you exist here, please help me._

I stumbled through the day like a kitten without its mother. I was confused and lost, and in the approximate time it took for Gwendal to feel the length of my body my doubts about staying here had worsened and my need to figure out how to get home doubled. I watched as Yuri and Wolfram mock battled with wooden swords. Yuri was much bigger than Wolfram, but Wolfram had the muscle of a demon, and a warrior. It was obvious, as the boys skin was slick with sweat, that Wolfram had the upper hand.

I jumped at the hand that suddenly was on my shoulder.

"Hello Calliste."

"Conrad!" I smiled, scooting over for him to sit beside me, "What brings you here?"

His jovial face turned more serious. "I wanted to inquire about training in weapons. Have you ever had a desire to be able to defend yourself with a blade or attack with arrows."

I looked at him, a bit angry and surprised to see the doubt on his face. _Are all men here sexist?!_ I mentally shouted, "Yeah! I've actually done some free lance archery back at home… and not with a fake bow either." I grimaced.

He laughed at the face I made, "What do you mean fake bows?"

"We have invented a bow that is easier to pull because of a series of pullies, now archery is more of a game than a real talent. All the archer must do is aim and pull the string back, unlike how it should be done. And the argument is that it kills the animal, but what happened to back in the day when we didn't use such contraptions? Did the Native Americans poison the deer? No, they shot them with arrows, invaders, buffalo, warring tribes…" I lost steam as Conrad looked at me with a new found wonder and curiosity.

"Yuri does not talk of these people as you do… Who are the Native Americans? And why are bows made with wheels? That's just ridiculous." He began to muse into his hands, watching the boys spar. "Yuri is learning fast, but he can read Wolfram as well. They have a bond, though neither really realizes their connection to the other." He smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day when my youngest brother married before Gwendal, or myself…" His smiled became slightly sadder.

_So there was someone?_ I smiled, appearing oblivious to the change in mood, "I would love to train with a sword… when should we start?"

He looked at me as I stood, engulfing him with my shadow, "We can get you a sword now." He replied, caught off guard by my eagerness.

I followed him into town, where a smithy sat in the bellows of flame and spitting charcoal, the hiss of steel meeting water burned my ears. Slowly he took notice of us.

"'Ey! What'll it be, Conrad?" The big man slapped the skinner one on the back, though it seemed to have not hurt him at all.

"I actually have an apprentice, started today she has. We need a rather crude sword to go with her and seeing as you're the most skilled this side of Mazoku. See it fits her, and we'll get a sheath and…"

I had wandered off and was playing with the strap of a sheath belt. It was beautiful, though old. It had sapphires encrusted onto the sheath, twisting designs wound through the while thing in silver. The leather was black, but it was somehow protected from and real damage.

"Ahahaa!" The Smithy laughed, startling me. I dropped my hand as though it were on fire. "You like that old thing? I've had it years and could never sell it. It's Demon made, you see? Humans have no use for it… and most demon won't touch something that's been in here… So it's collected dust." The sorrow in his voice was so genuine I was surprised.

He looked at Conrad, "Ya' can have it for a cheap price, with the sword." He smiled at me, "With a bit of magic it'll be done in four hours."

I sighed, looking at Conrad as we wandered the town, "What is it with your kind and even numbers?"

He looked at me with a cocked brow, "pardon?"

"Nothing." I amended, bored out of my mind already.

We stopped in a courtyard, where Conrad picked up two rather straight three foot long branches. He tossed one to me. "We begin practice now."

I frowned, grasping it in an awkward way, looking at how he held his hands. I then copied his stance. He shook his head, "You'll never learn if you don't find your own way."

"You're teaching me!" I stated, exasperated.

"You don't learn someone else's techniques, I am here to teach you your own. Legends aren't made from copy-cats but from those who do things differently." His words sank in. I nodded, loosening my body and closing my eyes, my position slackened, my senses heightened, and I waited for him.

I heard him come for me, but he was too fast. I was on the ground a bruise already forming across my knuckles. He chuckled.

"Next time, Green Warrior, next time try it with your eyes open."

For the next three and a half hours I got my ass handed to me. By the time my sword was done I was so tired and sore I mechanically attached my sword and thanked the Smithy without knowing what I was doing.

When we returned to the palace I was surprised to see Gwendal sitting on the stairs looking eagerly in our direction. He quickly stood, wiping emotion off his face. I dismounted without Conrad's help, my body aching and protesting. I walked up the stairs, pausing as I reached him, waiting for something… clarity, an explanation… something. Instead he quickly looked away from me, focusing on Conrad.

Amazed I turned around slowly, watching the men converse. Pissed I stormed into the palace. _If that's how he wants it, that's how it will be_.


	7. Scene 6

**Scene 6**

She sighed pushing the thick golden hair from her face, watching the girl and her son practice dueling from the throne room window, Anissina prowling around behind her rattling on about some electron magnetic water propelled something-or-other.

_What did I do wrong?_ Cheri sighed, slouching further down, Conrad had knocked Calliste to the ground again. The girl got back up, snatched her wooden sword, and then began yelling. Cheri smiled, she liked this girl that the Great One had picked for Gwendal. She had spirit, fire she was honest and everything that Gwendal needed to pop out of his little shell of war, fighting, war, and animals. The only problem was that girl and Gwendal weren't fitting together like Cheri thought they should have. Oh, the old Queen had no idea that the girl would be from the Maou's world, nor did she have any idea that she would have been so fiercely independent.

The scene that unraveled before the Queens eyes snapped her out of her musings; suddenly much more interested Cheri sat straighter, her eyes widening. There was a shout below, and Cheri pressed her ear to the window, straining to hear what was going on despite the red heads inane babbling. "Please, Anissina, one moment." To her amazement the red head quieted down and strode over, pressing her ear to the glass as well.

Her eyes opened wide, "Amazing how well the sound come through these panes... I wonder if I could-"

"Not now, Anissina!" Cheri snapped, focusing her attention back to outside. Both women listened intently.

* * *

Gwendal sighed, bracing himself for the bruises and the defiance and hurt that he would be seeing in and on Calliste. _Foolish stupid, bullheaded woman. A woman's place is not on the battle lines. How dare she think that she can do whatever she wants with **Conrad**._ Gwendal bristled, glaring at anyone in his path as he made his way to the courtyard, feeling a twisted pleasure as those who were unlucky enough to catch his gaze shrank back in fear. _Conrad, the dirty traitor. He knew how I felt about Calliste, trying to move in on my woman. It will not stand. I won't allow it._ He seethed, throwing the doors open, only realizing his anger when the bang of the stone on stone echoed throughout the castle grounds.

He flinched, then blushed, then acted as though he didn't care. Straightening his coat he looked around, catching everyone's gaze. "Get back to work!" He shouted, amused when the whole court yard went back to business. Striding around to the sparring ring he thought of what he would say. Challenging Conrad to a duel was impossible, but maybe he could get Calliste to drop her guard and maybe explain to him why she was so angry. He ignored her, he got that much... but she disappeared with Conrad for six hours, and it was right after their very erotic incident in the baths. From that moment on Gwendal couldn't get the image of a very prone and very nude Calliste out of his mind. It was embarrassing and intoxicating. And he thought that she had felt the same way...

Her ignoring him was a betrayal, Conrad assisting her was a deeper wound. _Maybe, _Gwendal schemed, _Maybe I could trick her into marrying me, and effectively keep her away from Conrad forever!_ Maybe he could propose with another fork incident, like what happened with Yuri and Wolfram. So entranced in his musings, Gwendal walked right past the boys, lip locked, in shaded corner of the sparring ring.

The three froze momentarily. "I'll pretend I didn't see that and you'll find a better place to continue your tryst in secret."

Wolfram blushed, always prone to over emotional whims, "You bloody, brutish bastard! You don't feel anything!" He grasped Yuri's arms and dragged him off.

Slightly shocked Gwedal made his way to the outside sparring grounds just in time to see Calliste in the arms of Conrad. He wasn't sure how, or when, or even why, but it confirmed all his suspicions. Jaded, hurt and betrayed he could not suppress the murderous anger that took over his body. His vision turned red and all he could think about was revenge.

"Bastard!" He yelled, drawing his sword.

He charged, his eyes only seeing Conrad, which made the sudden shove and feminine grunt take him very much by surprise. As he collided with the ground he looked up towards Calliste, who's eyes were wide and frightened. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted, kicking some of the loose dirt at him, "Why are you trying to attack your brother!"

"I-I saw..." Gwendal faltered, his angered now cooled. What exactly did he see? Nothing incriminating, that was for sure... "I assumed-"

"Yes well, you know what they say about those who assume right?" Calliste sighed impatiently when both men stared blankly back at her "It makes and ass out of you and me. And you, Sir," She spat at Gwendal, "Are certainly an ass right now. You honestly think, after what we've been through after what we've-" She lowered her voice, an adorable blush scrawling up her neck, "We've said in the baths, that I would betray you so easily?"

"Well, well no. I mean yes! I mean.." He sighed, shifting into a sitting position, his grey eyes imploring Calliste to understand, "I didn't understand what happened. We were... talking of the future and then you completely ignored me. It's been weeks and you haven't spoken to me."

"You haven't been here!" She cried.

Gwendal flinched, throwing a small fistful of dirt into the wind. It was true. The threat of war had become very real over the last few weeks, not many took to a new Maou, especially a human one from a distant world. He had spent almost every waking hour thwarting assassination attempts, mobs trying to get into the palace, and small skirmishes between those who stood behind Yuri and those who wanted him dead.

She smiled wickedly then, causing a shiver of lust to run up Gwendal's spine. He watched as her wooden sword tapped his boot, "You owe me my pride and honor Gwendal von Voltaire. I challenge you to a duel."

She heard Conrad gasp, and could only imagine how the others would react when they heard what she had done, but she had her reasons... "The terms are-"

* * *

Cecile leapt back from the window, stunned. Anissina's blue eyes were haunted looking as they met Cheri's, "A... a duel."

"Against Gwendal." Cheri slumped into the throne, "Lord have mercy, this has not gone as I hoped at all."

Annissina looked at Cheri strangely, "Don't fret too much, if Gwendal wins they'll marry."

Cheri looked at Anissina hopelessly, "But he vowed to not hold back. This is in all forms of the word, a duel. Someone will most likely die."

* * *

That night during dinner there was a shocked silence that rocked the table. Yuri and Wolfram would look to Gwendal, then one another, then look away eating furiously to hide their blushes. Everyone knew what had transpired between the two by the boys actions alone. Conrad couldn't bare to look at anyone for the smudge against his honor. All he could think of was how his eldest brother could dare accuse him of something as dishonorable as defiling his woman. Cecil and Anissina had taken their dinner to another room, too worried about the possibilities, and too busy scheming, to be bothered by something as mundane as dinner with the family.

Gwendal made it a point to eat his food slowly, surmising that it wouldn't take long for everyone else to inhale their food and bolt to their rooms... well, maybe not Yuri and Wolfram. He was surprised to see that Calliste was the only person who had any personality and appetite at all. She ate her food and talked as though nothing had happened, which made everyone else feel all the more awkward. Gwendal never thought he'd live to see the day where he was glad to be in love with someone who had no social graces whatsoever.

As Conrad rushed to leave the table Calliste looked at Gwendal with surprise, "Why is everyone running off? I thought the meal was wonderful."

He hid a smile, she was just too cute. The confused look on her face brought about a feeling that he couldn't understand or name. "Talk to me about this duel. Why did you challenge me?"

She set down her spoon, allowing her frozen dessert to be taken away, "For fun."

"For fun?" He roared, "You began training with a sword only what? A week or two ago and you challenge me to a duel to the death for _fun_? You're insane! You honestly think that a mere human with such pitiful knowledge of the art of swordsman ship could possibly fight, compare, and defeat a demon whose been doing this as his job for longer than you've been drawing breath?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? You've been ignoring me since I left with Conrad and I don't know why!" Her hand flew to her face where the tears were falling freely down, "Oh God!" She moaned, and then fled from the room.

Gwendal sat glumly in the silence of the dining room. He sighed and hung his head in his hands. How could he mess up something so entirely easy? "Idiot." He moaned, "No, I love you, I refuse to fight you. Hey, Calliste, I think you're amazing." Feeling outrageously out of character he went to her chair as if she still sat there, "Mi'Lady, forget the fight, I'm sorry for being an ass. Marry me?"

"You look like an ass." Cheri huffed her giant chest heaving with the effort.

"Thank you Cheri. I appreciate it." He stood, wiping off the knee of his pants, "What is it you want _Mother_?" He smiled in satisfaction as she winced.

"Oh, you stubborn-" She cleared her throat, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Calliste. I have... a story to tell you."

He began walking away, waving a hand to dismiss her, "I'm too old for bedtime stories Cheri. You missed out on that stage of my life many lifetimes ago."

"No, no! Dammit Gwendal von Voltaire! You will sit down and listen to me or so help me I'll... I'll restrict you from your job for three weeks!"

He rolled his eyes but sat down. If she was going to get this upset by it, it couldn't possibly hurt anything more than he already did. "Go ahead."

She sat across from him and shifted nervously for a bit, "Well... hmm. This is awkward. I- no. Long ago I went to the Holy place I was pregnant with you, actually I was in labor." She laughed, her eyes going far away. He waited patiently as she obviously relived some private memories. "It was so... cold and yet warm, the pain eased as soon as I felt the Holy Ones presence. It was unreal. I asked him to grant you love, I was so jaded and hurt by what had happened I had to make sure it never happened to you. He gave you a soul mate, he gave you someone special from far away."

She laughed at his shocked expression, "Oh please. You know your mother with her love cruises and what not. I'm a romantic at heart. Well... it's not this girl. I thought it was, I could have sworn she was when she first came here... but I found the woman who you're really the soul mate of. Oddly enough, I never thought of it as being someone who was completely opposite. I always thought a soul mate was someone who complimented you, made your assets shine just by being themselves, and vise versa, of course."

"Of course." Gwendal agreed, somewhat lost to his mother's musings.

Cheri sighed, slouching back in the chair across from him, "It's Anissina, Gwendal. She's the opposite of everything you are, the perfect match for you." She laughed again, but it wasn't mirthful, it was tired and old. "I'm being taught a lesson and my children are paying for my mistakes. Again. Gwendal, soul mates have nothing to do with love. Oh I am so foolish. I thought because He had granted my prayers you would find love easily. It would just happen for you, but I was wrong. Everyone has to fight for their love, don't you see?"

"Um" Gwendal tried to see what Cheri was saying, but she was just far too emotional for him to understand her babble, "No."

She frowned, standing suddenly, "Men!" She stormed towards the door, going to leave, "You had better fight for Calliste," She warned, "You may not find anyone whose willing to look past that thick skull of yours ever again!"

She slammed the door behind her, making Gwendal jump, more confused than ever before.

A servant walked up just then, "Shall I clear the table then?"

"Yes." Gwendal gruffed, "I'm going to retire... Did you... did you understand what my mother was saying?"

The servant paused, his gloved hand hovering over some silverware, "Yes Mi'Lord. She was, begging your pardon, trying to tell you that she made mistakes, she thought love was easily attainable but it's not and that she is learning a new lesson through your blundering with Miss Calliste. My advice, Sir? Either let her win or withdraw from this duel. There is no point to it."

"No." He sighed, "I can not do either of those things. Calliste's honor and her damned pride won't allow me to."

"Of course." The servant bowed, "It was just a suggestion. God night, Mi'Lord."

Gwendal strode to his room and threw himself onto the bed. How could he think of sleep with all the inner turmoil? He was madly in love with someone who wasn't his soul mate? What did soul mate even mean and how could it be Anissina? How in such a short amount of time could he have fallen so hopelessly when love had never before blossomed so deeply within him? It was insanity to think of, it was improbable... and yet here it was. Cecile may have only been trying to help but she left even more questions and doubts than he had before hand. How did he know that Calliste was the one?

How did anyone know?

* * *

I awoke the next morning joyful and prepared, having slept soundly the night before. Oh, Gwendal had no idea what he was up against. No idea at all. I smiled wickedly, dressing in a light tunic and non restricting breeches. I bound my chest to remove the hindrance of breasts. With a grin on my face and bounce in my step I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed a wonderful breakfast pastry that was something like a danish... but somehow not a danish. I strode out to the sparring grounds and sat there, just admiring the world around me and thinking.

The world I had left wasn't the happiest of one, but there were people there who loved me and probably wondered why I had been gone for so long. My father had probably already filed a missing persons report, and mother was probably insane with worry. I winced at the thought of how much homework I would have piling up from my college and high school classes when I got home... If I ever got back home.

I sighed then, dropping my head into my hands, "This is insane."

"Indeed." Came a masculine voice form behind me. Startled I whipped my head around to look as Yuri took a seat beside me, "I kind of understand why you're doing what you're doing... but could you please elaborate your reasoning for me?"

"I-I..." His eyes were unsettling, a wisdom beyond his age seemed to be peering into my soul and weighing what was right and what was wrong, "I don't know!"

He started, "You... then why-?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, waving my arms in frustration, "It just... he made me so angry and all his stupid, foolish, prideful talk and then his misplaced anger! I just- URG! You know?" I turned from my angry pacing, looking to the young king with imploring eyes, begging him to understand.

He did.

"I feel the same way about Wolfram sometimes. He's infuriating and maddening... and yet I can't get enough of the psychoticness of it all." He laughed at some memory, "Sometimes I want to just... punch him in the face, and sometimes I do. I think for you this is a kind of 'punch in the face'." He stopped and turned his head up towards me, "Does that make any sense?"

I smiled, "Yeah actually." I sat back down, drawing stick figures in the dirt, "It's not just Gwendal. Don't get me wrong, your palace is lovely, but it's not home. I've been stuck in this place for months now." I drew silent as I counted the days, "Almost nine months."

Yuri whistled, "Yikes. Well, don't worry that might be something like three hours back in our world."

"Huh?"

"You mean, no one ever explained it to you?" His eyes held genuine sympathy for the stress and heartache I must have been feeling, "Time moves differently between the two dimensions. I'm sorry, I guess everyone's just been too busy with the increasing threats of war."

"Yeah." I sighed, "I suppose that's normal... so wait, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, I flit back and forth every couple weeks or so." He watched a handful of dirt slip through his fingers, "It was pretty upsetting at first, especially with such animated characters here and such... mundane ones at home, and not to mention the treatment! Here I'm a King, back home I'm just a kid. I enjoy being able to get away from the crazy and the stress. Homework seems so simple compared to settling disputes, saving prisoners and rescuing a civilization."

I smiled, "Let's not forget your engagement." I paused, "Back home, do you have anyone special?"

"No." Yuri smiled, "I truly do love Wolfram. As I said, the animated characters here, they just outshine all the girls... Oh, and guys I suppose, back home. It's funny though... I never looked at a guy _that way_ before arriving here and seeing Wolfram. When I go back home I still don't."

"Well, Lord Spoiled McFluffypants, would you like to help me train?"

He shook his head and dusted off his clothes as he stood to go, "Unfortunately things between us and opposing forces are very tense right now I need to handle some negotiations."

"Are things really that serious?" Guilt for keeping Gwendal from his job crept in.

"Nothing I can't handle. Let's just pray for no war. I want everything to be settled peacefully."

"As any good king would." I called after his retreating form. He waved a hand as he walked away to show he had heard me. "Alone again." I whispered, looking around. My braid hung heavy against my back, I was already starting to sweat in the sun's intense rays. In just one short hour I would be dueling against the man I wanted to marry. I felt so naive and childish. Why had I even started this? Out of anger, spite? To prove I wasn't as helpless as he thought me to be? It made no sense!

Determined I made my way towards the castle, I was going to end this stupid duel and I was going to end it now. I felt like a hot headed fool as I made my way back into the luxurious building, oblivious to anything but my mission. Until I realized that there was no noise. No one was here.

"What is going on?" I whispered, freaking out a little. I tried to reason with myself _It's ok, maybe they're all in a conference... or maybe they're all eating breakfast! Well, no it's almost noon... lunch or brunch then?_ I walked calmly to the dining room, just in case I did run into anyone. They wouldn't think I was a psychotic fool and I wouldn't have to explain why I was running. But it was empty. Shocked and slightly worried I ran into the throne room, empty. The baths, the library, the stables, the conservatory, the bedrooms, all three waiting rooms... all were empty and at this point I was running around furiously; confused and scared.

"Where is everyone!" I shouted angrily, making my way to a window only to see them all standing outside the royal dueling grounds watching Gwendal train with Conrad. I felt my hackles rise, _They changed the location! Bastards!_

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. This is anger I was going to use in the fight. Screw calling the whole thing off. I was going to make Gwendal pay for changing things without telling me. And he was going to pay dearly.

* * *

Gwendal lowered his sword, sheilding his eyes against the sun. The had been waiting for Calliste for ten minutes now, if she were late by just two more minutes his plan to dupe her would have suceeded and she would have to marry him. The plan was perfect, it couldn't fail!

"Just a few more moments!" Gunter called.

"Why wait?" Calliste's voice rang across the courtyard. "Let's start now."

The plan couldn't fail... unless it did. The anger in her voice told him she found out what he had tried to do.

Gwendal fought the urge to growl almost successfully.

"Oh what?" Calliste put a pout on those pretty lips of hers, "Is someone a little upset that a certain someone made it today?"

Stunned he could do nothing as she strode over to where Wolfram was sitting and grabbed her weapon.

"Hell no." Gwendal bit back a laugh. It was one of his first swords. It was also a piece of steel that preferred to have a demon master. He wondered how Calliste would handle the weapon. He was pretty sure she had practiced with nothing but wooden blades till now. He watched her stride back into the center of the ring, the brown pants hugged those luscious hips of hers; the sashay of her walk made his mind stray far from the path of fighting on the field onto one of a more remote and private war.

"Are you ready?" She spat.

"Something naked." He murmured, completely entranced with her lower half. Her shapely legs, wide hips, her ass was more than enough for him to grab while- Shaken out of his private thoughts he glanced to the snickering woman.

"Naked huh?" She grinned without anger or malice, "Are you sure you're ready to fight me?" She drew her sword, taking her position. The blade she held was light, it changed it's weight to suit that of it's master. She closed her honey green eyes and took a slow, steadying breath, when she opened her eyes again they were remarkably clear green, almost blue. "Ready?" She taunted.

Gwendal said nothing, but removed his blade from the sheath. If it was a duel she wanted, it was a duel she would get.

"Begin!" Shouted Gunter, noticing that the two had taken their positions and were already in a fighting state of mind.

The two began circling one another, he was surprised when he noticed Calliste was watching him for any weakness'. A favoring of an ankle or knee, if he stepped heavier on one foot than the other. He smirked, she wasn't aware, but he did not have any such hindrances. She, however, did. Her left ankle, her right wrist, and possibly both her knees were a little weaker than they should have been. He could hardly contain his gloating, this battle was his for sure. What he planned to do was wear her down, get her to forfeit without spilling any blood. He just had to figure out- "Oof!"

Before Gwendal realized what had happened, Calliste had charged him, knocking him onto the ground, his sword flying from his fingertips. Deftly he rolled backwards, then lept to the side, grabbing his sword. Slowly he stood again, facing his lovely opponent.

"Oh!" She grinned wickedly, sending shivers up his spine, "I'm sorry? Were you already imagining your victory?"

He spat out a mouthful of dirt and they resumed their circling. Gwendal tightened the circle, feeling somewhat abashed. He had learned in his years of military training to never underestimate your opponent. Yet, because she was a female he did just that. They were close enough to smell the sweat coming off one another in the blistering heat, she swung her sword, it was met with the sparks and ringing clash of his own.

"Not bad." He smiled, flinging her sword away, she let a small frown cover her face, "But not good either."

He saw the anger flicker in her as she pressed forward, blow was met for blow, each swing was more intense, more furious, stronger, more precise. And then Calliste tripped over something in the dirt. Gwendal moved to take advantage of her weakened position when she rolled forward, her hilt meeting his...

The men in the crowd flinched and let out a groan of sympathy pain as he dropped to a knee, bringing his blade down. Calliste successfully blocked, leaping and rolling to make more distance.

"Low... blow." Gwendal puffed out.

"All's fair, dear." She breathed.

He growled, leaping to his feet and charging the unsuspecting woman. Startled she let out a shout as she threw up her sword to defend herself. She fell to the ground, Gwendal sitting in top of her, their blades battling for supremacy.

"You know," she worked through gritted teeth, "This is slightly erotic."

Embarrassed but not wavering he grinned, "That it is. Do you yield?"

"Wha-?"

"Yield, do you yield? Give up, quit?"

"Pshh, no!" She shouted, squirming underneath his weight, unable to do much of anything but get dirt in her trousers.

Gwendal leaned forward somewhat, "I like it when you squirm" He breathed into her ear.

She grinned. With one last attempt, Calliste threw her sword towards Gwendal trying to get his blade to bounce back and away from her. It failed.

"Damn," she muttered, feeling her strength fading ridiculously quick.

"So does that mean I wi-"

"Mi'Lord, Gwendal, Conrad!" A man burst onto the field, obviously from the war meeting by the way he was dressed.

Gwendal growled, "I win." He whispered to her,climbing off and helping Calliste to stand. She was disheveled, sweaty, dirty... he wanted to have her right there and then. From the way she kept shifting and looking at him, the feeling was mutual. He heard about that once, something about the adrenaline and endorphin's and some such. He couldn't think too intelligently at the moment there was another head trying to get his way.

"My Lords," the man bowed, "My apologies for interrupting, but I was sent here on direct orders from King Yuri."

Conrad rolled his eyes, "Well then stop bowing and blathering, what is it?"

The man straightened himself, the look on his face grim enough to erase all smiles and thought of play. "We're at war."

* * *

I didn't really grasp what the messenger meant, nor the severity of his words until all the men fled the field and readied themselves for a war. The men spent the rest of the day holed up in an office discussing God knew what, preparing for a meeting early the next morning with Yuri's war counsel and to ready the troops. I was lost and confused, I had no idea what to do with myself. At dinner everyone was somber and silent. There was a tension and fear in the air that no one concealed. That night Yuri held Wolfram's hand at the dinner table and even gave him a kiss goodnight before they retired to their rooms. Even Anissina made not one peep (well, maybe just one).

I felt so left out. This wasn't my home, these weren't my people... _Why were they fighting? Why did anyone fight?_ I wondered, eating the rich dinner put before us. It seemed everyone, even the cooks, knew about the war in such a short amount of time. If this was to be the last meal of anyone at the table, they wanted it to be the best they had ever tasted. Each fork or spoonful was a painful reminder that someone may not be sitting here with us the next night.

After dinner, after everyone had retired to their rooms, I lay in bed for hours just thinking, dreading. I loved Gwendal... if he died tomorrow... I couldn't finish the thought, tears rolled from my eyes yet again as I mourned for the land and the people that would die, for the possibility that the man I wanted might die as well. I grabbed the stuffdie he had given me, gave it a firm hug. My mind was set; I knew what I was going to do. Determined I strode across my room and into Gwendals.

He was, as I had suspected, not asleep. His grey eyes met mine, they were swirling with uncertainty and desire. I walked over to him and we exchanged a soft, tender kiss. It was one that said everything. It spoke of how we cared, of what we were willing to give to one another, of what we wished and what may be. When we pulled apart his eyes rested in mine, a question lingering in them. I smiled. That smiled was all he needed. Eagerly he rose from the table, clasping my face in his hands as we shared a more urgent, needy, lusty kiss. His tongue roved my mouth as I clutched at his clothing. There was too much between us... and at the same time not enough.

He swept me into his arms and carried me to the bed, "Are you sure?" He whispered.

I shook my head, "No... but... but I want it. If there's-" The tears came unbidden, "If there's no tomorrow for us, I want there to be a tonight."

He smiled softly, curling a loose strand of my hair around his finger, "I love you."

* * *

**AN: So, how do you like it? It's been year since I've watched Kyo Kara Maoh! So if this is awfully incorrect or I'm missing some huge character plot, please let me know. If not, tell me what you think of the fight scene. It's my first time really writing one involving swords. :) Oh! And yes, the next chapter will have the sexy stuff. ;)**


End file.
